


Sweet Treat

by wekingsandprettythings



Series: Spooky Week 2018 [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Dan and Phil handing out candy and talk about the future.





	Sweet Treat

Phil always looked forward to halloweens, even when they lived in a big apartment building in the middle of london. They signed up in the lobby sometime last week saying they were willing to hand out candy from their door, Phil noticed their number on the sign of room numbers participating in the lobby as he came home that morning. He smiled at the sight, he couldn’t wait.

After not seeing Dan for a few days, they had a nice reunion, eating some lunch together in the lounge and cuddling while catching up on the shows they were watching. As much as he loved his parents and brother, family time to him now was spending time with Dan, and he missed it while he was gone. 

Phil ordered a bunch of candy just for Halloween, making Dan hide it from him until the children were right about to show up so that they could have it. He put it in the skull bowl, and waited down in the downstairs lounge by the door for some knocks. “Get the door if there is a knock I forgot something.” Phil said before getting up from the couch and running. 

Dan barely looked up from his laptop, “They won’t knock yet but okay.”

He ran to his room and dug the blow up halloween costume out of his chest, shoving his arm in it and watching it blow up. He wandered back into the lounge, “if I have to listen to that motor for the next two hours I’m asking for a divorce.” Dan said as he sat down.

“Come on, you’ve missed me you can put up with my costume.”

“Then I’m putting the shrek one on.” Dan said, moving his computer to the side and going back to Phil’s room to also dig through the chest. Before he even reached the room, there was a knock at the door.

Phil grabbed the candy, and walked to the door. He was greeted by the cutest princess and a fortnite character who looked a little upset that his mum made him wear a coat over his vest. He got an extra sucker for his troubles. Phil loved every second of interacting with the children.

Back in the lounge, Dan was sat in the ogre costume with minion socks. “I am dating an absolute stunner.” he said, sitting back down.

“When we get a house I know I said I didn’t want to be in a neighborhood but I think I’ll miss trick or treaters.” Dan said out of the blue.

“Well there are lots of places in Manchester that are more countryside but still accessible for trick or treaters like there was a place at the very end of my road that we all walked to and had the best candy so the walk was worth it.” Phil assured him.

“I kinda want to build,” he spoke, Phil heard the honesty and concern in his voice.

“Yeah?” 

“It would be one hundred percent ours and what we want, it would be better than all those times we gave up things we wanted like here we got this big windows but the bathtub is small. We could make our home perfect.” Dan said softly.

“Then that’s the next project.” Phil agreed.

There was a few more trick or treaters that night, they barely even made a dent in the candy meaning Phil could, and would, eat it all in the upcoming days. Snuggled on the couch with Dan at his side.


End file.
